Incubus
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: La vida tiene altas y bajas. Subidas y caídas, Orgullos y decepciones. Alegrías y tristezas. Amores y desamores. Pero, ¿qué es uno para juzguar la vida? La vida decide tus decisiones, y eso te lleva a tu destino. Por que, la vida es la encargada de lo que decides... ¿verdad...? Raf Angélico.
1. Prólogo

La vida tiene altas y bajas.

Subidas y caídas,

Orgullos y decepciones.

Alegrías y tristezas.

 _Amores y desamores._

Pero, ¿qué es uno para juzguar la vida?

La vida decide tus decisiones, y eso te lleva a tu destino.

Por que, la vida es la encargada de lo que decides... ¿verdad...?

 _Raf Angélico._


	2. Chapter 1

**Solo para aclarar que, Angel's Friends junto con sus personajes son propiedad de Simone Ferri. Mientras que la idea del A/U fue idea mía... creo (?).**

.:RAF ANGÉLICO:.

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo.

Dios que horrible había amanecido.

Intenté por todos los medios posibles arreglar esa maraña dorada que se hacía pasar por mi cabello.

Lo cepillé incontables veces. Se acopló un poco pero no era suficiente.

— Me rindo. —dije frustrada.

Decidí ponerme una chaqueta con capucha para ocultar mi porquería de cabello.

Iba simple; unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa azul cielo sencilla y una chaqueta con capucha roja, además de unos botines marrón.

Tomé mi mochile y me la colgué en un hombro, salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina. Dejé la mochila en una de las sillas, fui a una de las despensas y saqué una caja de cereal, después fui a los estantes y tomé un plato hondo y una cuchara, por último saqué del refrigerador una caja de leche. Vacíe la leche y el cereal en el tazón y me lo llevé a la barra con la cuchara en mano. Me senté en la silla que estaba a lado de mi mochila y me dispuse a desayunar.

Observé a mis alrededores.

Tan solitario como siempre.

Pero no me molestaba, al contrario, disfrutaba estar sola en casa.

Al terminar fui al lavavajillas y lavé el trasterio, al igual que guardé el cereal y la leche en su respectivo lugar.

Tomé mi mochila para revisar que tenía todo preparado; cuadernos; libros; útiles; dinero; mis llaves; mi BlackBerry... todo en orden.

Me la volví a colgar en el hombro. Fui a la puerta, la abrí y salí seguidamente de que la cerré con llave. Caminé hacia la escuela, observando la ciudad en la que vivía.

Amaba esta ciudad. El parque, el centro comercial, el área de patinaje, la pista de hielo; absolutamente todo me encantaba de este lugar.

— ¡Raf! —escuché a un lado mío.

Me volteé, viendo a 2 gemelas asomando la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla de una limusina.

Mis amigas, Elena y Julia.

— Chicas. —me acerqué un poco hacia ellas— ¿Ya iban hacía la escuela? —

— Si, ya estábamos para aya. —dijo Elena— ¿Quieres que te llevemos? —

— Eeh no, no es necesario. —

— Vamos no te hagas del rogar, eres igual que los demás. —dijo burlona Julia.

— ¿Los demás? —

— No los encontramos de camino, también se opusieron pero al final los hicimos entrar a todos. —las 2 volvieron a entrar para que pudiera ver dentro de la limusina.

Ahí estaban el resto de mis amigos, Eduardo –Eddy entre nosotros–, Matteo, Jennifer y Andy –quienes estos 2 últimos eran novios–.

— Nos amenazaron con un cuchillo para que entráramos. —dijo Andy gracioso.

— Jaja si no lo dudo. —

— ¿Ves? Solo faltas tú Raf. —dijo Elena.

— ¡Uff...! —soplé, provocando que uno de los mechones que sobresalía de la capucha se elevara para volver al mismo sitio— De acuerdo, pero esta será la última vez, ¿ok? —advertí mientras abría la puerta y me adentraba.

— Sabes que ellas no te tomaran la palabra. —dijo Matteo, con el ceño fruncido –como siempre– y los brazos cruzados.

— Es por eso que nos quieren. —dijo Julia.

En todo el camino nos dispusimos a hablar sobre cosas triviales; hasta que llegó el tema del cual, toda la escuela estaba hablando.

— ¿Aún no han sabido sobre el nuevo alumno? —preguntó Jennifer.

— No, pero ansió saberlo. —dijo emocionada Julia.

— Yo solo se que mañana vendrá. —dijo Eddy, despegando por un momento su vista del libro que traía.

— ¿Mañana? ¿es en serio? —preguntó sorprendida Elena.

— Bueno es lo que escuché. —

— ¿Tú que piensas, Raf? —me preguntó Jennifer, a lo que instantáneamente fruncí los labios al igual que la nariz.

— No pienso absolutamente nada, ya me tienen harta con esa estupidez del alumno nuevo. —me crucé de brazos.

— Hasta que al fin concuerdo en algo contigo angelito. —me dijo Matt, a lo cual yo le sonreí sarcástica pero a la vez juguetonamente.

— Tienen razón, solo se habla de »el alumno esto; el alumno otro«, ¡me van a volver loco en cualquier momento! —dijo Andy mientras se tomaba los cabellos con una frustración falsa.

— Igual. —dije— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema antes de que me rompa yo misma los tímpanos para ya no escuchar más sobre ese famoso estudiante? —pregunté sarcásticamente, a lo que todos me dieron la razón.

 _•GOLDEN HIGH SCHOOL...•_

Las clases estuvieron como siempre; unas interesantes, otras aburridas, y algunas tan estresantes que te daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Afortunadamente, el tema del chico nuevo –o chica nueva– estaba pasando de moda, siendo remplazado por el torneo de basquetboll que se iba a dar dentro de una semana.

O así era, hasta que...

— ¡Confirmado, el alumno nuevo viene mañana! —gritó una chica en la última clase después de que se fuera el maestro, levantándose dramáticamente de su pupitre dando la vuelta para ver a todos –ya que estaba sentada en uno de los primeros pupitres de enfrente– y con los brazos hacia el cielo teniendo entre su mano derecha su BlackBerry, el cual mostraba una pagina de chismes de la escuela.

— ¡¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!! —preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

— Hay no. —susurré mientras dejaba caer mi frente en el pupitre, con todos mis amigos alrededor mío.

— ¡Así es! Y no solo eso ¡es un chico! —¿qué?

— ¡¿Un chico?! —preguntaron la mayoría de las mujeres.

— ¡Si! Y lo mejor de todo ¡son 2 chicos los que van a venir! —¡¿cómo?!

— _»Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma...« —_

 _~Comencé ha abrir los ojos lentamente. Por dios me dolía mucho la cabeza._

 _Me apoyé con la palma de mi mano izquierda para poder sentarme, mientras que llevé la otra mano a mi cabeza a causa del dolor que sentía._

 _Cuando el dolor bajó, pude ver con más claridad lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

 _Estaba en el interior de un bosque._

 _— ¿Qué? —me levanté pesadamente del césped en donde anteriormente estaba dormida._

 _Espera, ¿dormida?_

 _— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —me llevé mis manos a mi cabello notando que este estaba rizado, lo cual era extraño por que mi cabellera era lacia, a diferencia de los 2 mechones que estaban enfrente._

 _Observé mi vestuario; llevaba un vestido a media pierna entallado con hombros caídos, era de seda y de color azul cielo. Pantimedias color piel y unas botas blancas hasta un poco abajo de la rodilla, además de un cinto delgado blanco._

 _— Ok me estoy asustando. —comencé a caminar hacia el frente._

 _Llegué a una parte despejada, en donde estaba una especie de prado, con flores de diferentes colores y con árboles chillones a los alrededores._

 _Solté un jadeo a causa de la bella vista que tenía frente mío._

 _Era hermoso._

 _"Raf."_

 _Escuché mi nombre hacer eco en todo el lugar. Era la voz de un hombre el que me hablaba._

 _Esa voz se me hacía, a decir verdad... algo familiar..._

 _"Raf."_

 _Volví a escuchar pero con una voz diferente. Era igualmente de un hombre, pero esta era un poco más gruesa que la anterior. Jamás lo había escuchado en mi vida._

 _— ¿Hola? —pregunté mientras daba vueltas sobre mi propio eje, tratando de buscar los propietarios de aquellas voces._

 _Escuché el grito de un halcón._

 _Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, viendo como un halcón negro y una paloma blanca iban en caída contra mi._

 _Instantáneamente me agaché al igual que protegía mi cabeza con mis brazos._

 _Sentí como esas 2 aves me pasaban de largo. Miré hacía el frente mío._

 _Me quedé impactada._

 _Las 2 aves, al mismo tiempo, desprendieron una clase de humo, cada una con su respectivo color de plumas._

 _Del humo bajaron 2 hombres, haciendo una entrada triunfal cayendo de rodillas y apoyándose con uno de sus puños, como si estuvieran haciendo una reverencia._

 _Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ambos tenían 2 alas enormes, uno de color blanco y el otro de color rojo._

 _Yo me quedé estática, quería hablar pero mi boca no articulaba palabra alguna._

 _Los 2 se levantaron levemente para voltear a verme por sobre su hombro._

 _Por todos los dioses._

 _El que tenía las alas rojas tenía el cabello rebelde y algo largo de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran dorados. Su vestuario consistía en una camisa de mangas largas –quienes estas estaban perfectamente dobladas hasta los codos– rasgada gris oscuro, teniendo 2 botones desabrochados dejando ver su torso. Unos pantalones rasgados oscuros e iba descalzo. Tenía una cuerda como cadena con un tridente rojo como dije._

 _El que tenía las alas blancas tenía el pelo café algo oscuro corto y ojos de color verdes. Iba igual vestido como el otro, a diferencia de que sus ropas eran de color blanco, su camisa y sus pantalones no iban rasgados, sus mangas estaban dobladas como a y el dije que tenía en su cuerda era el de una aureola dorada._

 _— A-ah...—fue lo único que salió de mis labios; estaba tan cautivada._

 _Terminaron de estar de pie y se voltearon completamente para verme. Un pequeño rayo de Sol se escabulló de entre los árboles y los tocó._

 _Sus cuerpos brillaron cual diamante._

 _Dios mío._

 _Me sobresalté cuando empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia mí. ¿Dios, que hago?_

 _Un chillido detrás mío hizo que me volteara bruscamente._

 _Una oleada de tierra se acercaba hacia mi._

 _Retrocedí para que no me tocara, pero al final lo logró y sentí como me atraía hacia ella, alejándome de esos seres tan perfectos._

 _Grité. Levanté mi mano hacia ellos, pero cada vez me alejaba más y más..._

 _"¡¡RAAF!!"~_

Me levanté de golpe.

Observé a mi alrededor; estaba en mi habitación.

— Fue un sueño...—me dije a mi misma pasando mi mano por mi cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás, quien este volvió a su lugar instantáneamente.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

— Se sintió tan real. —dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Ese a sido un sueño muy raro... pero no negaré que, ha sido el mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

Volteé hacia la alarma que tenía en la mesita de noche, quien estaba a un lado de mi cama.

4:30 AM.

— Tengo que dormir. —me recosté nuevamente de lado.

Recordé el rostro de esos 2, como sus cuerpos brillaban a la luz del Sol.

Santo cielo.

Ojalá vuelva a soñar con lo mismo.

Después de un rato me quedé profundamente dormida.

 _•AL DÍA SIGUIENTE / GOLDEN HIGH SCHOOL...•_

— ¿No están emocionados? Los chicos nuevos vienen hoy. —dijo Elena emocionada.

— ¿Pero por qué hacen tanto disparate por unos simples chicos? ¿acaso si yo fuera uno de ellos se pondrían así de felices? —dijo Andy.

— Si supiéramos que se trata de ti... no. —dijo Matteo a lo que todos se rieron... excepto yo.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos, tanto así que muy apenas me di cuenta que la clase ya había iniciado.

— Muy bien chicos —dijo la maestra— como todos saben hoy vienen 2 estudiantes nuevos. —

— Maestra Fernan —dijo Julia levantando la mano— ¿acaso los nuevos alumnos van a estar aquí? —

— En efecto señorita Broggi*. —todos –en su mayoría mujeres– comenzaron a susurrar... por favor que estupidez— Necesito que den su mejor impresión, ¿esta bien? —

— Si maestra Fernan. —dijeron todos a coro excepto yo. Mi mente estaba muy ocupada como para admirar a esos "famosos" chicos nuevos.

— Aagh. —dejé caer mi frente en el pupitre, ocultando mi cabeza con los brazos.

Muy apenas pude notar como tocaban la puerta, como la maestra iba hacia la entrada y la abría, dejando pasar a 2 personas, posiblemente esos chicos.

— Muy bien clase, quiero que le den la bienvenida a...—

— Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gabi Astori. —escuché decir a la primera voz que escuché en mi sueño...

E-espera, ¡¿en mi sueño?!

— Y yo Sulfus Zolfonello. —escuché a la otra voz.

¡¿L-la otra voz?!

Rápidamente levanté la vista para ver a los nuevos.

Santo ángel.

E-eran ellos.

Los 2 seres perfectos de mi sueño.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —

 **¡Moshimoshi! ヽ(*)ﾉ**

 **Bien, primera actualización de este libro, algo corto para lo que acostumbro escribir. Pero espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si es así denle a la sepxi estrellita y comenten... anden... es gratis XD.**

 **Bueno solo para recordar que, este es un A/U en donde Raf no fue adoptada como ángel, y ella actúa como sería si hubiera sido territorial.**

 **Broggi: Si lo se, con toda razón las gemelas no se apellidan así, pero que yo sepa no mencionan el apellido de ninguno de los territoriales, así que me di la libertad de ponerles apellidos a los personajes :p.**

 **Llamé a Sulfus "Zolfonello" gracias al fic »Tómame« de Angelito Bloodsherry en FanFiction al igual que "Angélico" a Raf, así que créditos a él/ella... (?)**

 **Y sobre la actitud de Raf, esta un poco inspirada en el fic »Lado Humano« de angel-Utau, así que también créditos a él/ella**

 **Así que, si de pura casualidad lo están leyendo... ¡no se enojen conmigo plis! ToT.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo.**

 **¡Sayōnara! ()/**


End file.
